To My Love
by Inuyashafeudalgirl
Summary: Sakura tells about the man she fell in love with...


**To My Love**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

**As time progressed and I became older and more mature I noticed how naive I had once been. I have always been dodging your affections for companionship and love because my heart was set on a boy who was frozen inside and out. But now that I have forgotten those hopeless feelings I am now able to move onto you. **

**When we first met I could not believe that you would risk your life for one as useless as my own. You said that you would protect me until you could not go any more. I saw you as an annoying, weird freak but now I see a kind, loving, caring, and all around perfect man. **

**I do not know what I had seen in Sasuke, who would never return even a glimmer of the feelings I gave freely. I should of forgot him while I was still young and focused on the one who would return my feelings. **

**  
Yes, I have to admit that you are a little weird. Especially the clothes that you have always worn that was a gift from your sensei. You may not have the perfect handsome features of Sasuke but you have more than enough heart to make up for it. **

**Yes, I was blinded by a pretty boys looks when you two first fought. I was amazed at your abilities and even more amazed during the Chuunin exam when you went against Gaara. **

**That day I was so much afraid for your life. I worried over you the entire match. When your bones were crushed I could not help the tear that escaped my eye. My world seemed to stop when the medics said that you would never be a shinobi again. I saw that no matter if I did jump from the railing and went to you that it would make no difference. That your dream and what you lived for was no more. **

**What even amazed me more about you was the fact that you had come so far on Tai-jutsu alone. You have more determination than I see in Naruto. Your dreams are not only to get people to acknowledge you but to prove that anyone can become a ninja. **

**Even when the other matches were taking place I saw the devotion you gave to your fellow shinobi. When Neji fought Hinata I could see anger, dispare, and most of all companionship. Even with your enemies you still have a soft spot for them. **

**When I came to visit you that day in the hospital I thought it best to start returning your affection. A few simple flowers was all that I could give you at the moment. I did not know where to go from there. Even after Tsunade released you from the hospital I still brought you flowers. A part of your life had been taken away from you and I was willing to restore that piece. **

**After Naruto and the others left to return Sasuke I stood by you. I most likely would of followed after them had you not stopped me and went yourself. Even though I seemed to ignore you, you still tried to do everything for me so I could be happy. But as you left I could see that you were not happy to go after Sasuke but you were only doing it for my happiness. Honestly I did not care whether Sasuke came back or not as long as you returned safe and sound. **

**When you returned I was more than estatic. I even saw that you were alright before I asked about Sasuke. No matter what the situation from then on you were always by my side to help me through. **

**  
When I was needing someone to help me practice my Tai-jutsu you found time in your busy life to help me. You were the one who cheered me on during the Chuunin exam when I took it again, instead of Sasuke. Then when I was promoted to Jounin, you still stood by my side. **

**One day that I will always keep in my heart was the day that I told you my feelings. I knew that Sasuke was not coming back but that you were always there, right in front of me. I declared my love for you and you did likewise. I will never forget the day that you proposed to me. It was the happiest day of my life. **

**Sasuke is now but a sad memory that is stored within the depths of my mind. One day I am sure that he will return but my love will only be given to you. **

**I now take on your name as we stand together under an white arch with the Hokage standing in front of us. Behind us is all of our fellow shinobi that are finally happy to see us together. Today my life will change forever but I would not give anything to take back the words I say next. **

**I do.**

**Rock Lee..You showed me the path to my own heart. You showed me that my life was not useless. You showed me that I could do anything if I only tried. Thank you my husband. I will never be disloyal to you nor will I ever lose faith in our love and trust. We will be together in this world and the next...**

**Your wife, **

**Sakura**


End file.
